Untitled #1: The Hypnosis Part Two
by KellBell
Summary: The Upanish is out . . . (is that intruiging enough for you yet raymai?)


Untitled 

#1 The Hypnosis 

Part Two. 

Chatper Three 

Jake 

It was loud. I mean, screaming kids, wanting to go in the haunted house while their parents were reassuring them that they could come back tomarrow. Screams from on the rollercoaster; screams from the teens that were running around, cotton candy in their hands, too happy to shut up. 

My parents gave Tom and I money and let us go off on our own. We did what we did every year, possibly saw eachother going from ride to ride and we met back home. Mom and Dad went first to get a soda. Tom split off with some of his, 'friends' controllers most likely. I left to find Cassie, Rachel, Marco, Ax and Tobias. 

Farther away, in line for the Fairis Wheel I saw Mrs. Malone and Will. I walked in that direction. Will said something to Mrs. M and she gave him a peck on the cheek. Will looked like he was the richest man on earth. 

Then, by a trash can I saw a boy, a short boy, a medium sized boy and a boy taller than both of them. Two looked like they were trying to restrain the third. Ax. A tall, blonde girl stood off to the side shaking her head. Next to her arms crossed and laughing was a shorter, cute girl. She was black with short hair. Cassie. 

I stopped then laughed, "You guys!" The girls looked over in my direction, as well as the hispanic boy, Marco and a medium sized, sandy blonde headed kid who looked almost out of place. Tobias. 

Rachel and Cassie ran over followed by Marco. 

"Jake!" Cassie got to me first and gave me a little hug. "You took a long time. We thought you weren't comming." 

Tobias finally dragged Ax over, his hands were covered with powdered suger as well as the area surrounding his mouth. He was holding little remainders of frighed dough. "Hello Prin--" 

I immediatly hushed him, "Not in public. This place is probably crawling with controllers." 

"Jake. Would you like some frighed dough? It is most excellent. It taste like some very pleasurable engine oil I once was inclined to taste." 

Tobias handed him a napkin, "Ax. What did I tell you about eating engine oil. Humans can't eat that stuff so you shouldn't either." 

Rachel shook her head impatiently, "IF we are DONE, Tobias and I were planning on going on some rides ALONE. If that's okay with you." 

Marco put on a pathetic face, "What about me?" 

Rachel pushed him lightly, "What about you." 

He frowned and shrugged and put his arm around Ax's shoulder, "It looks like it's just me and you buddy." 

Cassie spoke up, "What about us?" 

Rachel nidged her, "Marco said it's just him and Ax, I suggest you take advantage of that offer while you still have the oppertunity." 

I looked down at her, "So what d'you think?" 

"As long as we don't go on the rollercoaster." 

I smiled as I took her hand, "No rollercoaster? I love the rollercoaster!" 

She shook her head, "Too scary." 

"Oh please!" I said begging, not seriously thought. "Ohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease. Oh please can we go on the rollercoaster?" 

"Jake, it's too scary." 

We started to walk and I began to whine like a little kid. "Oh Caassssie! I just looooove the rollercoaster! I'd die without it." 

"Fine," she gave in and we stood in line. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I never have liked rollercoasters, they're so scary. Unsafe." 

I wrapped my arms around her. "Don't worry," I made my voice deep, impersonating some unnamed super hero. "I'll protect you." 

"If we get stuck, or something goes wrong, or I have a breakdown because it freaked me out so much, you'll be the one that needs protection." 

I laughed as we stepped up to the entrance and climbed into our car. 

Chapter Four 

The Upanish 

I was angry. 

These blurs, creatures, food were poking at me. Making me do things. Trying to teach me. If I did what I wanted to I would get food. A little. Not enough. They thought they had me under their control. But boy did I have them fooled. I would get them, for bothering me. 

They thought I was controlled. I would play along until they got me out of my cage. Then I would destroy them. Eat them, capture them and everything else in this misrable place. 

Where was I? 

I had no idea, so that made me madder. Last I remember of home was going about my business, a cloud of harsh electric, alive winds. No one ever saw the real me, I destroyed them by the time they got past my winds and exterior to the horrible, evul, killer me. They thought I was scary on the outside? 

They were up for a big suprise. 

My eyesight wasn't that good. Everything looked a blur. But I could tell the difference between two of them. They were unique blurs. And I could see where I had been before. I recognized 'home'. 

I had no sense of smell. 

I could taste thought. I tasted everything. The winds actually had, 'tasters' if that's what you call them. 

I don't know. 

Some people say I'm as dumb as a rock. They don't know what they're dealing with. I'm a lot smarter than I seem. 

I could feel, the interior me could feel I mean. 

I'm very confusing. 

Not very logical. 

No creature in any galaxy, any universe understood me. Their loss. They were in deeper trouble. 

I'm really good at hearing. Once I hear something or someone, I keep the voice or sound in a collective audio memory. If you bothered me before, and I didn't feel like killing you then. And I found you later? 

You don't want me to find you later. 

Back to my anger. 

Two blurbs came in now. One named Raydon. He'd go first. Out of everyone, he poked at me the most. And he called me a funny name. Upinash. That really got me ticked. I have a name. Not that anyone cares. It's Cishtu. I made it up. I thought it sounded nice. 

My mother never named me. She left me in the water to drown. But I saved my self. Because when I was born I was vulnerable for a while. I knew my mother. Before I killed her. Another example. 

Do not make me angry. 

Or if you are and you think you can get away, don't make any noice. 

The other controller stood opposite Raydon on the other side of my cage. I was still so they thought I was waiting for their orders. 

"Open it." Raydon yelled. 

It was open. Through all my wind that was on the exterior. The outside me, both the controllers could see my silver eyes pop open. And they knew they made a horrible mistake. 

After that split second, I chased them down. And killed them. Left them in a puddle of blood. 

I left the testing lab, to make this entire horrible war pay for those two. 

Because I was angry. 

In the distance I could see bright lights. I could hear hundreds of voices. So many and so annoying. So I set off in that path. 

They were in trouble. 


End file.
